eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Norrathian Code of Trade Standards
at pages = | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Book Text The Norrathian Code of Trade Standards: During the latter decades of The Age of Turmoil the city-state of Freeport grew to be the largest trade city on Norrath. Nearly every great empire had some trade connection to this hub of international trade routes. The amount of foreign goods eventually began to cause great confusion in the global trade community due to the varied units of measurements as well as the varied languages much of the cargo was designated with. This began to cause a great loss of profits for Freeport, a city that was built on trade and relied on taxation of goods and services to remain a dominant power in Norrath. The trade leaders of Freeport called upon the acting ruler, Sir Lucan, to demand the intellect of the Academy of Arcane Science that resided in the city to create a code of standards that would be expected of all trade empires. These codes would be applied to all goods. A universal trade language must also be created. This language would be called Norrathian, a common tongue in a trade cities. Sir Lucan sent word that the great scholars of the Academy must create these trade standards in one month's time or face punishment. The Academy of Arcane Science was a wealth of global knowledge in physical sciences, super sciences and the arcane. The institute was the largest and grandest of its kind, even having a multiracial assemblage of scholars that was greater than the bounds of Freeport's common residents. The think tank charged with developing the standards was made of members of many great races including Koada'Dal, Erudite, Gnome, Dark Elf and even Aviak, amongst others. This team of thinkers was directed by two gnomes formerly of the mechanical city of Ak'Anon. The two gnomes directing this effort were Dooly Jonkers and the legendary gnome tinkerer known simply as Tinmizer, recently returned from an epic odyssey. Together these masterminds help direct the think tank and develop the Norrathian Code of Trade Standards, or simply "NCTS". The Starpyre Universal Calendar of Cosmic Chronology: As ages crept forward the NCTS became widely used and at some time during The Age of War it began to be used by nearly all races as a secondary language. These standards are currently being widely used in The Age of Destiny. Unfortunately, the NCTS Calendar was the one exception. The new calendar was created by Dooly Jonkers and a few of his stargazing colleagues from Observers in Ak'Anon. The Observers had a radical approach to time, one that contradicted the standard Antonican Calendar that the vast majority of societies employed. The Starpyre Universal Calendar of Cosmic Chronology was born from the NCTS. The Observers radically altered the known calendar. The Observers have been studying the cosmos far longer than any other intellectual community on Norrath and came to the conclusion that this calendar would be the most accurate ever created. But the changes were far too radical and even the members on the board of the NCTS could not accept the changes. The NCTS board knew that such changes would damage the current global economy and never be accepted by a world already attuned to the Antonican Calendar. The Starpyre Calendar was rejected, but the gnomes grew fond of it and new full well that any calendar created by a gnome must surely be the most accurate. Many gnomes still believe this in the Age of Destiny and there are some so stubborn they refuse to see the days pass by any other way. The Starpyre Calendar Days of the Week: The days of the week got their name through the work between the academy think tank and the local trade organization. Day 1. FEASTDAY: This day is marked by the lack of work and the grand feasts. On this day most labor ends. Only the most essential positions are active. Guards are one such essential position. Most businesses are closed on this day. Day 2. DARKDAY: On a few calendars this day is marked as the first day of the week. It is actually the first day of the work week so many trade calendars will place this day before all the others. Day 3. BURNDAY: Burnday was named for the trade day to be set aside for burning refuse. This day would be known for its horrid stench. Day 4. SOULDAY: Soulday is a day of remembrance. On this day most Norrathians find time to visit the graves of their ancestors and leave offerings at the gravesite or site of death. Day 5. WINDDAY: In port cities this day brings the arrival of travelers. Although the wind does not pick up on this day globally, in the city this name was derived it most surely did. And with the wind came the transport ships. This day and Steelday are considered the middle of the week. Windday often brings the highest prices for goods as merchants raise the cost in hopes the visitors and refugees will be quick to fill their needs and desires after long passage. Day 6. STEELDAY: This day is filled with the music of the forges. With most imports and components being delivered to the craftsmen they begin Steelday early. Their forge hammers acting like the rooster of the predawn. This is truly a noisy and smoke filled day. Day 7. SPRYDAY: This day is the busiest day of the work week. Traders and merchants rush to package and deliver goods for travel aboard vessels. It is best to walk briskly within the streets on this day or you many be stampeded by couriers and sippers. Day 8. MOORDAY: Moorday is the second busiest day of the week. It often involves more bustle about shipyards rather than all the streets of a city. Most goods are hoisted onto ships for transport. This is also when the ships that have been out all week harvesting goods have returned and their cargo is unloaded and delivered. Many ships and boats arriving are moored to docks on this day. Day 9. BREWDAY: With most exports gone the only work left involves a local business. Much of this day involves work related to preparation of Feastday. Day 10. MIRTHDAY: This day is set aside for fun. Most Norrathians spend their Mirthday by doing some form of pleasurable recreation. At night much of a community can be found swimming in libations. This was a day that came about after the Age of Cataclysms in hopes that people would find time to look upon the positive side of life. The Starpyre Calendar Months: The Months and Seasons of Norrath were all taken from the Observers of Ak'Anon astronomical charts. Small local trade bazaars are commonly held at the end of each month. These festivals sprang from the end of a trade month where the abundance of goods and variety were heightened by traveling merchants. These trade festivals often last four weeks. Month 1. DEEPICE: This month exists within the peak of the Decay season Month 2. GRAYEVEN: This month exists within the late Decay season. Month 3. STARGAZING: This month exists within the early Growth season. Month 4. WEEPING: This month exists within middle of the Growth season. Month 5. BLOSSOMING: This month exists within the peak of the Growth season. Month 6. OCEANSFULL: This month exists within the late Growth season. Month 7. SCORCHEDSKY: This month exists within the early Harvest season. Month 8. WARMSTILL: This month exists within middle of the Harvest season. Month 9. BUSHELDOWN: This month exists within peak of the Harvest season. Month 10. LASTLEAF: This month exists within the late Harvest season. Month 11. FIRSTCHILL: This month exists within the early Decay season. Month 12. DEADENING: This month exists within the middle of the Decay season. The Starpyre Calendar Seasons: Every four months the season changes in Norrath. These seasons bring subtle changes to the environment, especially the trade winds. Numerous holidays appear in each season. Norrathians always look forward to holidays within a season. Season 1. DECAY: Decay is usually the season of wind, cold and rain. Only the hardiest of crop types can survive through the Decay season. Season 2. GROWTH: Growth brings rain and sunlight to the land. Seeds have been blown far by the winds of decay and now spring to life filling the land with beauty and abundant resources. Season 3. HARVEST: The sunlight prevails as light rains appear and clouds begin to billow towards the end of the season. Most of this season is spent harvesting the resources nurtured by the Growth season. The Starpyre Calendar Quatrain: The Starpyre Calendar Quatrain marks a passage of time that causes the repositioning of the stars. The entire solar system of Ro has revolved around an even greater force yet to be named. As it rolls along it brings about drastic climatic changes in the global environment of Norrath. No matter where you are on Norrath or what time it is in your corner of the world you will be affected by this global change in some form. Where the end meets the beginning of a cycle a grand event takes place in the star-scape that causes the constellations to light up and burn brighter than ever. During this event a great global celebration occurs. Year 1. THE YEAR OF XEGONY: This year is named for the ruling goddess of the Plane of Air, Xegony. With this year come incredibly strong winds and frequent downpours in many regions. As quickly as the rains arrive they are quick to leave and the sunlight or moonlight beams down upon the land. Cloud movement is brisk during this year. This year often brings about great beauty in nature. Year 2. THE YEAR OF FENIN RO: This year is named for the ruling god of the Plane of Fire, Fenin Ro. This year brings less cloud cover and the temperature of Norrath begins to rise. It is beautiful season of raised temperatures. Beware of the deserts during this year. They are nearly inhospitable without magical aid. Year 3. THE YEAR OF THE RATHE: This year is named for the ruling god of the Plane of Earth, a council of 12 beings called the Rathe. With this year comes a rise in geological disturbances such as tremors. Volcanic regions are extremely dangerous to travel during this year. Much of the ground is covered in foliage as quakes both small and large cause trees to tremble. To many this year is considered a frightful month and a remembrance of the myths of gods forsaking the land. Large festivals are held at the end of the season where Norrathians parade around in costumes of mythical gods and beasts causing pranks and sometimes destruction as if they were the gods smiting the land. Year 4. THE YEAR OF THE TRIUMVERATE: This year is named after the council of three gods that rule the Plane of Water. This is the stormiest and coldest year of the quatrain. Ice and snow falls in abundance. The rains become furious and temperatures drop. Chilling desert winds race across dunes at nightfall. This year often causes long spells of near hibernation. The ending of this month of fury has a spot of season's long clear skies in most places. The sun beams down upon valleys of snow. This season of the year often has many festivals where Norrathians once offered sacrifices to the Triumvirate in thanks of clearing their flurry. Nowadays most Norrathians offer gifts to each other rather than the gods. Category:Aviak Lore